Makai
by SeitsukiHyugaUchiha
Summary: A girl named Makai ends up getting into a fight at her all girls school and some how ends up going to an all boys school! KibaxOc SasukexOc ItachixOc DeidaraxOC.. M for later chapters
1. You must be joking

HIYA! okies well for people who have seen this story before.. well i didnt steal it. im actually XxSeitsukiUchihaxX XD but umm... long story short.. i cant get back into my account T-T so i made this account to make and continue my stories. so from now on my stories will be on here ^-^

* * *

**~Makai P.O.V~**  
Today had to be the worst day of my life.  
I went to school and like always I had girls glaring at me. I go to an all girls school. I usually get along great with people but for some reason alot of girls here hate me. I don't really care what they think but it dose get on my nerves.  
"Makai!" I heard someone call my name and I knew exactly who it was, my best friend Ai. She was one of the only people I could be myself around my TRUE self. I have to admit shes loud and annoying sometimes but she is a great person.  
"Hey Ai" I said in a happy voice. I'm usually very dull or I don't say anything at all to people but with her its different. Like I said I can be my true self.  
"Hey Makai. Are you on your way to class?"  
"Mhm, what about you?"  
"Yeah!"  
We started to walk down the hall together then Ai screamed "Hi Suki!". I looked ahead and saw my other best friend Suki. She was the only other person in this school that I could be my true self with. Me and Suki are alot alike but she is more open to people then I am. She is sometimes dull but she is usually normal.  
"Hi Ai. Makai." she replied  
"Hi Suki. We're on are way to class. Do u want to walk with us?" I asked  
"Ok, sure"  
So we all started to walk together. The school was painted a light pink and divided into two buildings. It wasn't that big but it wasn't too small.

* * *

**LATER AFTER SCHOOL**  
School was boring as usual. I had to stay after school today to clean the class room. I don't mind cleaning as much as the other girls do. Probably because i always do, i live on my own. My parents didn't have a lot of money and i didn't want to cost them so i moved out. I still talk to them but we live far from each other.  
" Look its the crazy emo freak, Makai" I heard a girl say. I turned around and three girls were behind me. May, Amy, and Sakura. The three are a group that love to annoy me. May and Amy are sisters and Sakura is the leader.  
" Oh god, what do u want?" I asked dull and uninterested. "Just looking at the schools main loser and making sure I'm at least 10ft away from you at all times." like I care. "You wanna be bitches fine. But I'm not in the mood to deal with this so why don't you back the hell off, you stupid wanna be hoe." Sakura was the most annoying person in the world to me as soon as I see her I feel like I want to slap her.  
"Oh yeah I'm the wanna be. At least my parents want me." That pissed me off she has no right bringing up my parents!  
Before I even knew what I was doing I punched her so hard in the face that she crashed into the wall and it left a crack there. May and Amy ran over to her and helped her out of the room.  
I stared wide eyed at the wall. I knew i hit her hard but i had no idea i would hit her with such... power. I couldn't believe what i had just done.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER****  
**It had been one hour since what had happened. I was in the office with the whole staff and some of the police. After about an hour of them trying to decide what to do. Sakura wasn't hurt so that helped. I wasn't listening to what they were saying until a man asked me "What was the problem? Why did you hit her?" I thought about that then said "Me and her have a problem she said something I didn't like and I hit her. Simple. I guess I just don't get along with girls." It was true. I don't get along with girls. All of the people who liked me were guys. Suki and Ai are my only friends who are girls.  
"Then she can come to my school" a man said. He was quiet the whole time until then. I remembered him he's the principal at an all boys school. "If she doesn't get along with girls maybe she'll learn something." Everyone agreed to that.

"You must be joking." I said in surprise. "You cant do this I'm a girl! I cant go to an all boys school!"  
"Would you rather be in court?" a police officer asked me.  
"No!" i almost screamed  
"So its agreed. Starting tomorrow you will be going to the boys school." my principal said. And it ended just like that.

**AT HOME****  
**After the meeting they told me how to get to the school and almost all the information about it. They gave me a schedule. It was like they knew this was going to happen. I still couldn't believe it did.  
I took a shower and went to sleep right after I got dressed. Waiting for the sun to rise tomorrow and my day at a new all boy school begin. With my new Principal, Deki Sensei.


	2. First Day

**~Makai P.O.V~**

**THE MORNING**

I woke up to a weird sound. A very light and quite sound, du-dum-du-dum-du-dum. It was something most people would fall asleep to... and I was almost about to.  
I thought about everything that happened yesterday. Then I remembered, that today was my first day at an all boys school. I shut my eyes. As if, if I keep them closed that the fact would just go away. I decided to open my eyes and look out the window. It was raining... just great. A perfect day to start at a new school.  
I got up and got dressed into my uniform. They decided to let me wear the same uniform because they didn't have uniforms for girl. Picked up everything that I needed and walked out. Ready to start my day at the new school.

**ON THE WAY**

I was walking on the sidewalk trying to find the school. It was a little further than my old school, but the up side was that it started an hour later. The rain had stopped the second I walked out the door and it was bright and sunny outside. I took that as a good sign so I was in a better mood.  
I was still about five minuets away from the school and I saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes walking up to me. He started to walk beside me with a huge grin on his face."Hi I'm Naruto whats your name?" the boy said. I could already tell that he was a person a lot like Ai, loud and annoying."Hi I'm Makai" I replied dully. "OH, so YOUR the girl coming to my school." Crap another Ai to deal with. "I guess so."

**AT SCHOOL**

We were at the school before he could say anything else. The school had four buildings, one of them just for the office and the other three for classrooms, and a gate around. Sensei was outside the gate waiting, for me I assumed. I walked up to him and he smiled "Good morning Makai, how are you this morning?" he asked politely with a smile still on his face. I sighed "I could be doing better." I admitted, then smiled back. If I was going to get through this I would have to start out with at least the principal on my side. "Well I hope you have a better day here, everything is already done so all you have to do is go to your homeroom today." he replied. That made me feel better. At least i didn't have to deal with paperwork.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I only had five classes not including homeroom.

Homeroom - Asuma Sensei - building 1 class 3  
Period 1- History - Jikan Sensei - building 3 class 5  
Period 2- Science - Majikku Sensei - building 1 class 4  
Period 3- Math - Kakashi Sensei - building 1 class 2  
Period 4- Language Arts - Kigen Sensei - building 3 class 1  
Period 5- P.E - Guy Sensei - building 2

The schedule was so different from the one at my last school. All of the classes were divided by buildings not room numbers.  
"Hey makai!" I looked up and saw Naruto and six other guy's. They stopped right in front of me and Naruto said "This is Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru." he said pointing to each of them as he said their name. Kiba and Lee were smiling at me, but the rest of them didnt look like they were interested in meeting me at all. "Hello, it is nice to meet you!" Lee almost shouted with a blush on his face. "Yeah, same here." Kiba said with a smile. "Nice to meet all of you." I said trying to be polite.

"So who's your homeroom?" Naruto asked "Ummm... Asuma Sensei's homeroom." I replied. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were all smiling at me and the others were staring at me. "What?" I asked. Before I could even tell what was going on I was being dragged by Kiba and Naruto. "What are you doing?" I screamed to them. "We have the same homeroom." Naruto said. "And we're taking you there." Kiba said right after.

They suddenly stopped and opened the door and dragged me to where the teacher was sitting, in the front of the room at a really big desk. They went to go sit down and I glared at them while they were walking to there seats. Then i noticed that all of the boys I meet and 9 others where in the room sitting at their desk. "Hello Makai. I'm Asuma Sensei." the teacher said when I looked back at him instead of glaring at Naruto and Kiba. "Nice to meet you Asuma Sensei." I said politely with a smile."Um.. how long is this class?" I asked "75 minutes. Oh and your seat will be there." he replied pointing to the seat in the EXACT middle of the room. I sat down in shock. **75 minutes **thats way to long for homeroom. "Ok class this is Makai, now if anyone needs me I'll be outside." Sensei said, and with that he left. "Why is he going outside?" I asked Kiba who was sitting next to me. " He's going to smoke." he said like it was no big deal. "He can do that?" I asked confused. "No, but he made a deal with us. If he gets to smoke we get homeroom to ourselves, we just have to stay in the classroom." he replied. My head was spinning because of all the confusion, this school is so weird!

Kiba, Naruto, and Lee were all talking. Sasuke, Shino, and Neji were all just staring at the wall, and Shikamaru was sleeping. I was so bored and had nothing to do, then I felt someone poke my back. I turned around to see a boy with long blonde hair covering one of his eyes. "Hi, I'm Deidara, un." he said. "Hi." I said with a smile. "Do you know him?" Deidara asked pointing to Kiba. "No I just meet him this morning." I told him. "Who else do you know?" he asked. "I know, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru." I replyed. "Oh well, I'll show you everyone else. That's Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Pein." he said poniting to each of them. "Thanks, that's good to know." I said with a smile. "So how old are you?" he asked. "16" I answered. "What do you like to do?" he asked "Sing, play guitar, read, write, and draw." I replied. "What was your school like?" "Full of bitchy annoying sluts who are going to end up in hell. " I said with a smirk. He laughed and I heard 6 other laughs. Thats when I noticed that everyone was listening. "So why were you sent here?" he asked. "A fight." I answered. "Did you win?"Kiba asked. "Well actually it was more of me punching a girl into the wall." I said smiling. "That doesn't answer the question." I heard Sasuke say, which was weird because I hadn't heard him talk before that. "Why did they send you to an all boys school?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. "One of my excuses so that I might get out of trouble was saying that I didn't get along with girls, and they believed me and sent me here, so I wouldn't have to worry about any girls." I said with a smirk. The same 7 laughed and everyone else had a small smile on there face.

You know... this might not be so bad after all.


	3. Dont Look Down

**AFTER HOMEROOM**

After my 75 minutes of questioning, it was finally time to go. I learned a lot about Kiba, Naruto, and Deidara during my time there. I learned that its torture for Kiba to be at school since he hates leaving his dog, and that he plays soccer. Naruto LOVES ramen, and he plays basketball. Deidara is an artist, and usually gets into a fight with Sasori about what "true" art is.

One of the other things I noticed was that Deidara had a ring that all the guys, I hadn't met until homeroom, had. They also didn't seem to talk to anyone that's outside of that group... except for me.  
"Hey Makai, whats your next class?" Naruto asked  
"Um... History with Jikan Sensei.. Do you have him next?" I replied "Heh no. But i feel bad for you that's on the other side of the school!" he said with a big smile. "Oh.." I said, kind of disappointed. It'd be nice to know someone.. "But I do" Kiba said walking up to me with a smile."I'll show you where it is." he said with the same smile. "Thanks!" I also said with smile, for some reason I was really happy to have Kiba with me.  
We walked talking about random things.

"So I'm guessing that you probably already hate this school." he said in a sad tone. "Hmm? Why would you think that?" I asked surprised. "When we were in homeroom you were looking down alot, like something was bothering you.."

"Oh.. well.." I said trying to think of what to say. It was true that I was looking down a lot, but it was because, well.. I was smiling.. a lot. I usually didn't smile that much, not even in front of my best friends, it felt so...weird to smile so much. "Im sorry if it seemed that way" I said looking away from him. "I guess.. I just.." i couldn't find the right way to say it, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. It was silent for a minute until he broke the silence "We're going to be late.." he said and walked ahead of me.

**IN CLASS**

I walked in after Kiba, we had just walked in after the bell had rang. I looked around and the class room looked almost EXACTLY the same as homeroom. "Hello, Kiba its nice of you to join us and I assume that this is the new student." the teacher said as we walked in. When I saw the teacher I was completely shocked he looked like he was probably just turning 20. "Welcome to my class." he said with a warm smile. "Hello Jikan Sensei, I'm Makai" I replied with a smile. "Your seat will be there." he said pointing to a desk, and of course it was in the middle of the room...AGAIN!

I sat in my seat, and of course I was right next to Kiba.  
"Alright class we're going to watch a movie." the teacher said pressing play, so the movie would start. I didn't really pay attention to the movie, in fact I didn't even know what we were watching. I noticed that Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, and Pein were also in this class, everyone else I didn't know, and I don't think i was going to find out, I was too distracted. I wanted to tell Kiba, that I wasn't upset. I know I only met him today but I really wanted him to be my friend. He seems like a really fun guy.

**AFTER CLASS**

Before I even realised it, the class was over and I was walking out of the class, looking down at my feet. "You keep looking down all the time and someone is going to crash into you" I looked up to see Kiba standing in front of me. "Hey" he said with a small, shy smile. "Hey" I replied just as shyly. "Look, I'm sorry if I brought up something that shouldn't have been brought up, I really didn't mean to." he said looking down at me (he's about 6 inches taller then her). I put my head down again trying to hide a slight smile. "No its okay. You didn't do that it just well.. hard to explain." I said trying to make it clear that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Ya know" he said while grabbing my chin gently, and making me look him in the eye, he leaned down so his lips were an inch away from mine "When your talking to someone its polite to look them in the eye" it seemed like he was getting even closer every second. What was wrong with me? Usually I would have stepped away by now, but with Kiba it was.. different. "So..." he said in almost a whisper "Don't look down." he said finally letting go and pulling away. "Where's your next class Makai?" he said with a smirk. It took me a second to register what had just happened then as soon as my head started working I replied "Um...Science, with Majikku Sensei." "'Kay I'll walk you there." "Do you have his class next?""No but my class is really close.""Okay thanks".

**ON THE WAY**  
I walked with him in silence until we were close. I would at least be early for this class, I still had about three minutes to get there. Kiba stopped walking when we were in building 1, so I stopped too. "So are you gonna tell me why your so sad to be here?" he asked. I looked at him and was about to stare at the ground.. again, but remembered what he said. "Well.. I was actually trying to hide.. the fact that I was smiling so much. I don't usually smile.. that much." I said giving him the best smile I could. He gave me a unbelieving look and said. "Then your going to have to explain this to me more, I don't see whats wrong with you smiling." he said and came really close to me again looking down into my eyes. "Well I have to go or I'm gonna be late." he said, and started walking away. "Wait, I thought you said your class was close." I said before he was about to leave the building. He turned his head to look at me and gave me a small smile, opened the door and right before he walked out said "I lied" and with that he was gone. I smiled to myself and walked into my next class.


	4. You're Really Weird

**IN CLASS**

I walked into my next class, and saw no teacher, but again the classroom was the same.  
I looked around to see all the people running around chasing each other or talking. As the bell rang everyone sat down but were still talking.  
"Hey Makai!" I looked around and saw Deidara waving at me. I smiled and waved back, as he got up and walked over to me. "So how was your last class?" he said. "Well, honestly.. I'm not sure." I replied. "How could you not know?" "I wasn't paying any attention." "Really why not?" I thought about for a second, should I really saying anything? He might ask me the same thing Kiba did. As soon as I remembered what Kiba did after 1st period, I looked away and started to blush.

"Did something happen?" he asked when he saw my blush. "Well.."  
"Everyone shut-up and take your seats!" I looked to the front of the class to see an even younger looking teacher. "Your the new student right? Im Majikku Sensei." "Yes, I'm Makai" "Good your seat will be there" he showed me my seat and of course it was right in the middle of the class.. AGAIN!

I sat down and looked for anyone I knew. Of course Deidara was there, and so was Itachi, Sasuke, Tobi, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu.  
"Alright class, I have to grade papers so I don't care what you do just don't make TOO MUCH noise." Majikku Sensei said before he put in headphones and started listening to an i-pod. "I like Majikku Sensei." I said quietly to Deidara who was sitting in front of me. "Yeah he's cool" he said and turned around in his seat. "So are you going to tell me why you were blushing, before?" he asked sounding a little smug about it. I made a face trying to look like I was thinking about it, then replied "Hmmmm.. no, maybe some other time." I said giving him a taunting smile. "You're so unfair.. So do you like it here?" he asked with a big smile. "Well, so far.. don't ruin it" I laughed. "Yeah! Deidara don't ruin her first day!" I heard Tobi say. Deidara gave him a really annoyed look and said "The only one who is, is you Tobi!" he said anger obviously the dominant emotion right now. "Tobi, isn't doing that! Tobi is a good boy!" I couldn't help but laugh, they gave me a 'what-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at' look.

**DURING CLASS**

After about five minutes listening to Deidara and Sasori argue about art, and Tobi bouncing around trying to get into the conversation, I decided to find someone else to talk to.  
Kakuzu and Hidan were arguing about.. well I don't really know, but I didn't want to get in the middle of it.  
Pein and Itachi looked like they were talking about something serious, so I didn't want to interrupt them. So I decided to walk over to Sasuke, luckily whoever was in the seat next to Sasuke moved. He was leaning back in his chair listening to his i-pod, when I sat down next to him. He paused the song he was listening to and glared at me and asked coldly "What?" "Nothing, I was bored and decided to talk to someone I know who wasn't talking to someone else, and that would be you." I said bored. "Well, there's no point in wasting my time so if that's your reason you should just leave me alone."  
"So what if I don't have a reason for talking to you, all your doing is sitting down and listening to music. What's your 'oh so great' reason for doing that?" I asked in an angry tone, he was kinda pissing me off.

"Hmph, guess your right." he said. "So why dont you talk to anyone?" I asked. "Well I'm talking to you aren't I?"  
"You know that's not what I mean."  
"I just dont have anything to say all the time like those idiots."  
"Well, at least those idiots are polite, I've been in all your classes and you haven't even introduced yourself."  
"You already know me."  
"So its only polite."  
"OK.. fine, I'm Sasuke nice to meet you."  
"I'm Makai, nice to meet you too." We sat in silence for a few seconds until he said "Your really weird, you know.." he said looking away.  
That annoyed me a little. "Well, your not exactly that norm-" I stopped and looked at his face to see a slight smile on his face, which i could tell was probably rare.  
"I was just kidding.." he said in a amused voice.

**AFTER CLASS**

"So whats your next class?" Deidara asked. "Um.. Math with Kakashi Sensei." I replied  
"Aw.. I guess I'll just hafta see you later, bye."  
"OK, bye Deidara."  
Sasuke walked up to me and asked "So what do you have next?"  
"Math with Kakashi. What about you?"  
"Same thing.. Can i see your schedule?"  
"Um.. sure"  
I handed him the paper and he looked over it. He looked at it for a minute then gave it back to me.  
"What?" I asked, he was giving me a look.  
"You.. have all my classes"  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Then I guess we'll get a lot of time to get to know each other" and with that I walked with him to our next class.


	5. Tutoring

**CLASSROOM**

Luckly this class was only two classrooms down. It wouldve been awkward to walk with Sasuke, just because I know that he would be silent. As we entered the room, which of course looked the same as all the other class rooms.

As soon as I walked into the classroom I was attacked in a hug. "FINALLY WE HAVE ANOTHER CLASS TOGETHER!" it was non other than Naruto. I giggled, which surprised me, giggling is so.. girly. I cant remeber the last time I've giggled. It was rare, and that must have been obvious because when Naruto pulled away he was blushing with a huge smile on his face. "So how has your day been so far?" he asked. "Umm.. its been pretty good" I answered sincerely "very interesting." I added after a moment.

Just as Naruto was about to say something a teacher walked in. "Everyone take your seats." Naruto looked to him and complained "Aww.. but Kakashi Sensei the bell hasnt even rung yet!" Kakashi smiled at him, although it was impossible to see, you could tell by his eyes though. "Well I'm the teacher so I get to tell you what to do. Take your seat Naruto." Although annoyed, Naruto sat down. I looked around and noticed that all the seats we're taken. Except for, of course, the seat in the very middle. Kakashi looked to me and smiled "You must be Makai. Very Nice to meet you." For the first time, I really looked at Kakashi Sensei. Luckly I didnt blush, he was INCREDIBLY handsome, even without seeing his face. "Nice to meet you too Sensei." I was able to say with a normal voice. "You will be sitting there" he said pointing to the desk in the middle. I walked to the desk and sat down. I looked around and noticed that, of course Sasuke and Naruto we're in this class and also Shino, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee were in here to.

"Alright class, I have to grade papers and I sure as hell can't do that with all you kids around, I'll be in my office. TRY not to do anything stupid." With that he walked out of the classroom. I turned around and saw Kiba. "Is it just me, or are all the teachers here kinda half-assed when it comes to teaching?" I said kinda annoyed. He laughed and replyed "Yeah, I guess. but they get the job done, and we learn enough to get us onto the next grade." he said with a small smile.

Naruto was sitting next to Kiba and said with a smirk "Well some of us learn, Kiba here doesnt have that good of grades." he laughed when Kiba looked at him annoyed and angry. "SHUT UP! Your grades are worse than mine!" he yelled defensively. "Sh-Shut up!" Naruto stuttered. I couldn't help but laugh at them. They both looked at me and blushed. "What about you, Makai?" Kiba asked smugly. "Yeah what about YOUR grades?" Naruto asked with a grin. "I-I.. I dont think that matters!" I said blushing out of embarresmeant. "You're grades suck don't they?" I looked to my side to see Sasuke looking at me with, his headphones in his ear, smirking, he had asked the question. I looked down embarrassed "M-maybe.." I finally replied. I heard Kiba and Naruto laugh. I hit both of their arms, playfully yet hard enough to hurt. "Jackasses.." I mummbled. "Owwww.." "That wasn't nice!" both of them said with tears in the corners of their eyes. I laughed. "I can tutor you if you want." Sasuke said, sounding kind of bored. I looked at him with a small blush "Really?" I asked suprised. "WHAT?" Naruto and Kiba yelled at the same time. "Yeah sure." Sasuke said in the same bored voice. "I'm the top of all my classes." he added.

"That would be great!" I said with a blush. I wasn't exactly the best at school. I got good enough grades to pass all my classes though. "T-Thank you." I said gratefully.

**~Kiba P.O.V~**

THAT BASTARD! USING HIS BRAIN TO GET TO MAKAI! THATS SO NOT FAIR!

I looked at Makai, and she looked really happy. I clamed down, but looked down at my desk annoyed. I dont really know why but I already like Makai. I dont like knowing that Sasuke's gonna be tutoring her but.. she looks happy about it so.. I'll just keep my mouth shut.

"So wait what are we learning anyway?" Makai asked kinda confused, thats when I noticed she was looking at me. She smirked a little and said "You know Kiba, when your talking to someone its polite to look them in the eye." I couldnt help but smile. "Haha, you're right. My bad."

**~Makai P.O.V~**

For the rest of the class I talked to Kiba. We talked about random subjects. Not really memorable stuff, but I do remember smiling and laughing alot.

After the bell rang, I looked at my schedual. "Hey Makai!" I heard someone yell from outside the classroom. It was Deidara, right next to him was Tobi. "Hey, Deidara and Tobi" I said with a smile as they walked up. "Whats up?" Deidara smiled at me "Wanna sit with us at lunch?" I looked over at Naruto and Kiba who looked annoyed. "PLEASE SIT WITH TOBI!" Tobi yelled, bouncing up and down. Which was getting annoying. "OKAY OKAY!" I yelled to make him stop. I didn't want to make Naruto or Kiba feel bad but one day at lunch wouldn't hurt.

"Yay!" Tobi yelled as he skipped ahead of me and Deidara. "Sorry about Tobi, un." Deidara said with a slightly annoyed voice looking at tobi. "Oh it's alright" I laughed nervously. He looked over and smiled at me.

I guess this'll be the first time I hang out without Kiba, Sasuke, or Naruto around. Which I gotta admit makes me feel a little nervous..


	6. Alone

OKAY! so i havent updated. i keep getting writers block T-T

so this is kinda short.. sorry..

Enjoy!

* * *

Before I could even get up from my desk, Naruto and Kiba had basically ran out. I could tell they were upset. The thought that it was my fault made me all the sudden very sad.

"Was it my fault?" Deidara asked, obviously noticing I was upset.

I thought that maybe I should try to back out of sitting with him at lunch, but that would be totally rude. Besides its not like I've even given anyone but Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke a chance. It might be a good thing for me. And its not like I was betraying anyone, I hadn't even know any of these people until a few hours ago! I didn't really understand why I should feel guilty, but I did.

I decided that I would go ahead and have lunch with Tobi and Deidara. I smiled up at Deidara "No its okay. I don't understand why they're so upset anyway." I nervously laughed.

Just then Tobi bounced onto Deidara's back, "WHATS TAKING DEIDARA AND MAKAI SO LONG?" he screamed.

Deidara pushed him off and yelled back, "None of your business! Just go to lunch!"

Deidara seemed really pissed so i decided to lighten the mood. "We'll be right behind you in a minuet Tobi." I said, smiling at Tobi.

"OKAY!" Tobi yelled as he ran out.

I laughed and looked up at Deidara before getting up from my seat. "I guess we should get going."

He looked at me with a slight smile, "Sorry about that, Tobi just really gets on my nerves sometimes." he said with an annoyed look.

"It's alright." I said as we started to walk out of the classroom

We walked down the hall of the first building. I really had no idea where the lunch room was so i just followed Deidara. We talked randomly about different things. He was actually really funny and made me laugh a lot, which was a relief. I was really nervous before, but not so much now. He had a calming effect on me. I was able to relax.

So I knew Deidara wouldn't be a problem, it was all the others that i knew he would be around..

But hopefully it wouldn't be that bad.

~Deidara P.O.V~

Makai had seemed kinda of nervous. Which made me really nervous, was it me? or was it Tobi?

"I guess we should get going." she said as she started to walk out of the room.

My heart was pounding really fast so I tired to fake being okay, I smile, "Sorry about that, Tobi just really gets on my nerves sometimes."

I tired to keep my smile but just thinking about tobi gets me annoyed, I could tell it was showing on my face.

"It's alright." she said, to avoid any issues I started to lead the way to the lunch room.

I still had it in my head that it was my fault that she was nervous. So i tired to be friendly. Luckily I was doing a good job, I was able to make her laugh and joke around with me. Thank God.

~Makai P.O.V~

We entered the lunch room and I noticed how big it was. I hadn't even see nearly half of the guys who went here. As soon as I walked in it was VERY awkward. Everyone one stared at me.

Deidara looked at me, and I guess could tell how tense I was. I looked over and he smiled at me. He offered me his arm and i grabbed onto it as he led the way.

He led me over to get food. I was kind of hiding behind Deidara, or more like beside him. But I got to admit that it probably made things worse. Even I could feel the glares directed at Deidara.

"Are you really sure you want to be put in this position?" I half whisper to Deidara.

"What do you mean?" he asked almost mockingly, he knew exactly what I meant.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, don't tell me you cant feel the glares."

He smirked and said in a confident voice, "I like it. Let them all be jealous."

I laughed and said jokingly, "Fine. Be a conceited bastard."

"I will." he smiled at me.

The lunch was standard school lunch, nothing special. Today was curry.

After we got our food he started to lead me over to a table. Of course at that table sat Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi. Tobi was waving at us and calling our names. I felt my stomach drop.

This was going to be fun..


	7. Thank you

Okay so my computer had broke but now it's fixed! XD

So here's the next Chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Lunch**

I followed Deidara very cautiously. I have to admit that these guys were pretty intimidating. But in all fairness I hadn't talked to very many of them alone yet. But at least I had Deidara there. Well and Tobi, he was annoying but a cutie.

"Hey! Its Deidara-sama and Makia-chan!" Tobi yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah Tobi. Please don't yell it out to the world." I said rolling my eyes.

There was 16 seats to a table and yet there were 10 of us. Nobody else sat there or even sat at any of the tables close. It was weird. I get kind of a gang vibe from them but that was okay. Its better than the preppy chicks at my school. Kakuzu sat at the far left corner with Sasori across from him. Hidan sat next to Kakuzu and across from Deidara. I sat next to Deidara and across from Pein. Next to Pein was Itachi, who was across from Tobi. Zetsu was next to Tobi and across from Kisame. But all and all, again, I was in the middle. Man why cant any of these guys be gay. Being the center of attention was starting to get annoying.

_( Basically this is the seating chart lol)_

_(Kakuzu Hidan Pein Itachi Kisame_

_Sasori Deidara Makai Tobi Zetsu)_

"What? Are you embarrassed to be seen with us?" Deidara was saying as we took our seats.

I laughed and chose to be my smart ass self "Of course not my lord, who wouldn't want to be seen in the Great Deidara's presence?"

I got a couple of laughs and surprisingly at least a slight grin from all of them. It broke the tension a little, so that was good. I had never really taken a good look at any of these guys. In truth they were very.. interesting?..

Kakuzu was quite tan and had medium long shaggy black hair. I cant really tell what his eye color is because he wears scary looking black and green contacts. But what was really different about him was that he had scars on his face. One was across his nose and the other two were on each side of his mouth running up to his ears, but those had stitches.

Hidan was pretty normal except for his hair color, which was white, obviously dyed. But he did have really pretty purple contacts.

Pein was actually pretty cool looking. He had spiky orange hair, also obviously dyed, and like the others wore contacts. But his were extremely enchanting. He had a pretty gray eyes that looked like rippling water.

Itachi had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail down a little past his shoulder blades. He as well was wearing contacts, whats with these guys and contacts? His were very unusual. They were a deep red with black circling away from his pupil and 3 coma shapes around as well. And of course he was very obviously related to Sasuke. Cousin or brother?

Kisame he was unusually pale, almost bluish looking. He wore white contacts and had very thick black eyeliner on his eye lids. And it looked like he also had drawn on three lines under each of his eyes, kinda looking like gills. His hair was really spiky and a dark blue.

Sasori looked too normal compared to the others he had kind of shaggy red hair and brown eyes.

Deidara had long blonde hair, some was tied into a pony tail at the top of his head. And he has pretty bright blue eyes.

Tobi wears a swirly orange mask, so I cant really see any of his features. But he has shaggy black hair.

And Zetsu was the most interesting of them all. He had short dark green shaggy hair. His body was painted black on one side and white on the other. On the black side he had a contact that was a lot like Kakuzu's on the other side it was the same only white instead of black.

So I guess shaggy hair and contact were really popular with them.. kind of weird.. yet oddly enticing.

All in all it was fun with them. Kakuzu was kind of grumpy but he seemed to quickly get use to me and even grinned a couple of times. Hidan was loud and obnoxious, but he was really funny so I was okay with it. Kisame was pretty sarcastic and fun to talk to, he and Itachi seemed to talk a lot. Itachi hardly talked to anyone else at all, he and Sasuke are so much alike in that aspect. Pein would ask questions about me here and there but he rarely smiled or laughed or anything. Zetsu doesn't talk at all. Which was kinda weird. Sasori was just watching. It felt like he was really observing me. Tobi was of course his loud energetic self, he pretty much got into all my conversations or started some. It was annoying at times but at least things were never awkward that way. And Deidara.. well I don't know what to think. He would smile and talk to me a little bit. But he also seemed to have kind of an annoyed or disappointed face. I didn't really know what to make of it..

After a while it started to dawn on me that lunch was really long. I mean I know all classes are 75 minutes but it had been 55 mins and people were still just coming in to the lunch room.

"Umm.. How long is lunch?" I decided to ask.

"Its an hour and forty-five minutes." I heard them all answer at once.

My eyes widened. "What? Who would need that long to eat lunch?"

Hidan laughed and said "Actually its more of lunch/free time for us."

"Oh that makes sense I guess." I kind of laughed to myself.

I looked around and saw Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru all sitting together. They all seemed to be having a good time. But Kiba looked kind of down.

His eyes met mine for a split second and then he looked away. I felt the frown come to my face and I looked down.

"Hey! Makai-chan! What's wrong?" Tobi yelled.

I lifted my head and smiled "Nothing at all. Umm.. I think I'm going to tour the school alone a little bit. See you guys later!" I said as I got up and waved as I walked away.

I walked outside and walked around. The school kind of has patio in the middle of the four bulidings (the lunch room is in the 4th building.)

It was surprisingly pretty. It had alot of trees and it had a water fountain in the middle. There were also benches around the patio. It was completely empty.

I sat down on the nearest bench, it was shaded by a tree so it was nice. I had no idea why I felt bad, but I did. Seeing Kiba like that made me really sad. And the fact that Deidara was like that too just made it completely depressing. The worst part was is that it made no sense! I had JUST met them. This was my first day here! Why was I already so attached? Ugh! Im so pathetic.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on my knees. For some reason I just felt completely miserable.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Sasuke behind me.

"Its nothing.." I said as I looked away.

He moved to sit next to me, "Alright." he said casually.

We sat in silence for a while before I couldnt take the silence anymore. "Should I feel bad for wanting to hang out with Kiba and his friends and also hang out with Deidara and his friends?" I asked while looking down at the ground.

He was silent for a while, and I started to think that he wasn't going to answer. Then finally he said, "Do you want my unbiased opinion?"

I laughed a little, "If thats okay, yeah."

"Well no. Its your right to be friends with whoever you'd like. And you only met both of them today, its not like your betraying anyone." he said looking forward the whole time.

Surprisingly he made me feel better, I smiled at him even though he wasnt looking at me. "So what's your baised opinion?" I asked curiously.

He looked down, "I dont like Deidara or any of those guys." then he looked at me with a look I couldn't quite describe. Anger? "They aren't good people."

His looked and the tone of his voice kind of scared me, but I didn't let it bother me. Then my mind wandered to Itachi.

"Is Itachi your brother?" I asked cautiously.

His look only seemed to harden, "Unfortunatly."

Then I decided to leave this alone. A conversation for another day. We sat there silently for a little while. But it was okay. A comfortable silence. One where I calmed down my saddness and he calmed down his anger.

"You shouldn't worry so much." he said breaking the silence. He seemed to think about what he was going to say next, and really pondered saying it. I looked at the ground again, thinking about the issue.

"You have a beautiful smile, you shouldnt let anyone get in the way of that." I looked over to him blushing as he said that. He was looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

_Thank you, Sasuke.._


	8. Numbers

**After Lunch**

Sasuke and I had talked for a while. He seemed to be really good at making me feel better surprisingly. He was a real smart ass at times, which was perfect. He came off as self-centered at first but now I don't think that's the case. I think he just doesn't get along with most people.

I was walking with Sasuke to my next class, we had run out of thing to talk about. So it's a good thing that the next class wasn't far. This class was in building 3 and class 1. As we walked into the class I scanned the classroom. The seats were all put together into groups of four. No one was sitting in their seat. That's when I looked at the board and saw that the teacher wrote "Stand around the room until I tell you otherwise."

The only people I recognized in this class besides Sasuke was Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Pein. Ironicly it was all the people that Sasuke didn't like. That made me grin a little as i said quietly to him, "Look all your wonderful friends are here." He gave me annoyed look and said "Don't remind me."

The bell rang and in came the Teacher. Again this teacher looks so young, no older than 25. "Good Afternoon class, I'm Kigen-Sensei. I say this because I'm sure you've all noticed, We have a new student." He looked at me as he said this, "Hello," I said as I bowed slightly, "I'm Makai."

He nodded and spoke once again, "Also, as I'm sure you all noticed, we are going to work on a group project, I will be choosing the groups." That made me feel uneasy yet at the same time better. I had no idea who I was going to end up with, which could potentually be a good thing or a bad thing.

Sensei held up a paper, "First group is Sasori, Daichi, Takehiko, and Kisame." Okay that's fine, don't know any of them all too well.

"Second group is Pein, Kakuzu, Uyeda, and Masahiro." Okay, again same thing.

"Third group is Sasuke, Masuyo, Akiyama, and Nobuyuki." I looked to him and gave him a half smile, while he gave me an apoligetic shrug. But hell at least he didn't get stuck with the people he hates, I think.

"Fourth group is Itachi, Makai, Hidan, and Tobi." That was okay, I mean Hidan was pretty funny and Tobi was friendly. I'm not too sure about Itachi but thats okay. I looked over to Deidara who had a small pout and laughed a little. He looked over to me with big smile, which only made me laugh again. Then I looked over to Sasuke, who looked pissed. That's when I remembered what he said. It made me a little uneasy but I decided to ignore it.

Sensei finished off saying, "So then for the Fifth group that leaves Deidara, Hisoka, Zetsu, and Izanagi. Each group will be asigned to a different subject to write about. The subject is writen down on the other side of the paper at your groups table. The rest is pretty simple, get to work."

We all sat down at the table with our groups number on it. I ended up sitting next to Itachi, across from Hidan, and diagonal from Tobi.

"Yay! I'm in a group with Makai-chan!" Tobi said excitedly.

I laughed a little and said, "Yeah, now you can die happy."

"NO! Tobi doesn't want to die!" he said quite seriously, which only made me laugh more.

"Shut up Tobi! Its an expression!" Hidan yelled at him.

Itachi had a small grin on his face before he said, "Stop it, lets get to work."

"I agree." I said as I flipped over our paper and read out our topic, "'Mistakes.'"

Hidan leaned back in his seat and smugly said, "I dont make mistakes, I have nothing to add to this project."

I glared at him and harshly said, "You just dont want to do work, do you?"

Hidan laughed and said, "You're damn right, I don't want to do this shit."

"Language!" we heard Sensei yell from across the room.

Hidan just rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I'm not doing this."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"Tobi doesn't make mistakes either!" Tobi yelled bouncing in his seat.

My eye twitched until I couldn't hold it in, "Fine! I'll do the project myself!" God these guys were complete jerks! Maybe Sasuke was right! Okay maybe thats too far.. They don't seem like bad people, just lazy.

"I'll help." I heard Itachi say.

I looked over to him and he was looking at me, no emotion on his face, but still. I smiled and said quietly, "Thank you."

He gave me the slightest smile before saying, "No problem, it's my project to."

**After Class**

During class I basicly just talked to Itachi about what we think about the project. We couldn't really think of anything solid, so we just exchanged phone numbers and decided to talk about it later. And I know that it may look bad, but it really is innocent.

I was on my way to gym when I saw Kiba passing through the patio.

I smiled and yelled out, "Kiba!" as I started to run towards him. He turned around and had a small smile on his face.

"Hey Makai." he said with a smile as I reached him. "Whats up?"

I playfully hit his arm, "I need a reason to want to walk with you?"

At this he blushed and smiled, "O-Okay!" he stuttered in a cute way.

I laughed as I asked, "So I guess it's my turn to walk you to class. What do you have now?"

He smiled, "I have gym."

"Yay! I have the same thing, so less walking for me!"

"Then it doesn't count."

"Huh?"

"Well, its not really you walking me to class if its your class too. So Monday you have to walk me to class!" he said with a smug grin.

I stuck out my tongue and suddenly it hit me that it was Friday, "Wow, I completely forgot that the week is over."

"Really? I'm so glad, I hate school." he laughed.

"Yeah but I guess with all that happend, I just didnt notice." I said, kind of shocked with myself, I had actually enjoyed my day, so it didnt even enter my mind that the weekend was coming up.

Kiba looked at me kind of nervously, "So.. do you want to hang out with some of us this weekend?" he asked hesitantly.

At first I smiled at the idea, but of course life wouldn't let me have a good moment, and suddenly I remembered, "Ugh! I don't know if I can." I pouted slightly.

"Aww.. why not?" he asked with saddness in his voice.

"I have work.."

His face seem to light up, "Where do you work?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't want to say it.." Really and truly I didn't. I dont want my job to be known at an all boys school.. it wouldn't be good.

"Why not? Are you a stripper?" he asked laughing.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Yes Kiba. I am a stripper. I love to dance around on polls while taking my clothes off."

"Sounds like so much fun." he said smiling.

"Actually the best part people throwing money all over you."

"I'll be sure to call you if I ever need a stripper than."

I stopped and playfully bowed and winked saying "HEY! I am not a stripper! I am an entertainer."

He laughed so loud that it caught everyones attention. I blushed a little and started to walk again. But instead he stopped me.

"Well I want you to hang out this weekend." he said with a confident grin.

"Well I don't know if I can." I said stubbornly.

"Then give me your number so I can ask during the weekend."

I looked up at him with a small grin, "I think this was all just part of your plan to get my number."

"Depends, did it work?"

We both laughed a little and of course in the end we got eachothers number. Just as we were walking to the gym, he asked. "How do you feel about gym?"

"Honestly, I hate it. I'm not exactly active." I sighed.

"Oh.." he said with a small smile.

"What?.." I asked hesitantly.

He grined and said as he opened the door, "Then you are going to LOVE Guy-Sensei."

And with that, we walked in.


	9. Sensei

so I finally decided to update! :D

now I'll say now that I like to make fun of Guy-Sensei.

but truly I thinks hes awesome! :D

anyway enjoy! ^-^

* * *

As soon as I walked in I could tell I was going to feel like I was in absolute hell. The bell hadn't even rung yet and everyone was doing some kind of exercise. That's when I noticed that not only was Kiba here, but all of my homeroom was! Which was great because I know everyone in this class already. All I'd have to deal with is knowing the teacher. And since I HATE gym, being surrounded by people I know just made me feel better. I looked over to Kiba who was staring at me with the biggest grin possible.

"If you don't stop that right now I'm going to hurt you." I said glaring at him.

He let out a laugh and said, "I'm sorry but your face is priceless." then he put his arm around my shoulder playfully and said with that same grin, "I know you don't like gym, but a little exercise wont kill you."

I glared and said, "No but you keep looking at me like that and I'll kill you." he backed up and held his hands up, smiling still.

"Hey, hey. Don't get mad at me. I'm just trying to talk you up a little bit." he said right as a man who looked EXACTLY like the older version of Lee seemed to just appear out of nowhere behind him.

"Ah Kiba I can see you already know the lady that will be going our team! Nice to meet ya! I'm Guy-Sensei!" he said, giving me a thumbs up with the newly found largest grin I've ever seen.

Now I could tell that this teacher was going to annoy me. Not only that but his eyebrows were bushier than Lee's! Which I had no idea was possible.

I bowed slightly as I said "I'm Makai, It's nice to meet you Guy-Sensei."

"Good to have ya! In this class I'll be working ya to the bone, so don't say I didn't warn ya!" he said as he was watching the class.

Just as I was about to protest, the Principal, Deki-Sensei, had opened the doors and was walking towards me, Kiba, and Guy-Sensei.

"Hello Guy, Makai, Kiba." he said with a friendly smile. We all bowed and said "Hello Deki-Sensei." he kept his smile.

He looked to Guy-Sensei and said, "I see you've introduced yourself to Makai. Unfortunately we don't have her gym clothes yet, so she we wont be participating in today's class."

"That's fine! It'll leave her the weekend to get well rested for Monday's class!" Guy-Sensei said, still grinning.

"Well if it's alright with Makai I'd like to have her come to my office anyway." He said to Guy-Sensei, but looked at me with a small smile. Then he started to walk off after he motioned for me to follow, Which of course I did. I waved to Kiba as I walked out and proceeded to follow Deki-Sensei.

This was the first time I had really looked at Deki-Sensei. And like all the other teachers here, he was pretty young. He looked to be twenty-eight at the most, if not younger. I wonder why that is. But besides that he was fairly good looking. He had yellow eyes, natural I think. They really dont look like contacts. His hair was a white, or a shiny silver, that reached down to his lower back in a ponytail. He was tall. about two feet taller than me. (I'm pretty short but still that's pretty tall.) And even though his office working clothes hid it, you could tell he was pretty muscular. I have to admit, he's very handsome.

We were pretty silent on our way to his office, but as we finally reached there he sat and motioned for me to sit.

"So how was your first day here?" he said kindly.

I thought back to the day and it had turned to be pretty good, at times bad, then at other times I didn't feel like myself at all. "It was.. Interesting." I answered finally.

"I don't really know how to respond to that." he laughed slightly.

I smiled and decided to give an honest answer, "Well you see.. I actually had a great day. I just.." I looked down with a small smile still, but I could tell me eyes were sad, "I didn't feel like myself."

I could feel his eyes on me, a look of sympathy. Then finally he said, " That's not necessarily a bad thing." When I looked up to him he was smiling."Well I'm glad you enjoy my school. Some of the boys can be a little tough to crack, but don't worry. They'll open to the idea of you here in no time."

I laughed and said to him, "I honestly don't think they mind me being here at all. In fact walking through these halls makes me feel like a piece of meat in a hungry dog cage."

He laughed, "Well hopefully that will end."

I nodded in agreement, but at the same time, I kind of liked it. It's not like people really paid attention to me at my old school. It was a change. A good change.

Suddenly he seemed to get a seious look on his face, "Now.. about your parents-" he began but I immediately interrupted him. "My parent are not a part of this. I'm completely responsible for myself."

The room got silent. My face was blank, but he seemed a little.. worried? I cant really place a word for it.

"I know.. I just thought that since thats the case. You should know that any of your teachers, as well as me, are here to help you out.. with anything." he said looking into my eyes with sad eyes, but he had a smile on his face.  
I nodded.

"Well, I'll let you go home early today. Enjoy your weekend." he said after a couple of minuets of silence.  
I convinced myself to smile, and bowed resceptively as i walked out the door.

**At home**

The walk had been kind of blury, just thinking of the events that happend today. I had a great day, though the ending was kind of a bummer.

I walked into the bathroom and looking at my self. I don't wear make-up unlike most girls my age. It seems like too much of a pain. My hair is always in a long braid, my hair is a dark red. My eyes are a light, ice blue. I'm not ugly, but I think its my personality that turns people off from me, and its something you can tell in my face. A kind of saddness, I guess. Something even I can see in my face.

I sighed and turned on the shower. The shower always helps me get my mind off of things. I stripped down again and looked in the mirror again. I slightly turned to get a better view of my back. A long scar runs from the middle of my shoulder blades down to the middle of my back. Even after two years, it still looks deep.

I sighed and turned on the hot water, and stepped in, washing away my thoughts...


	10. Good Morning

AFTER THE LONG WAIT I'VE UPDATED.

So I've been getting really into my other story "I'll Never Forget." And it's been really hard to think about any other story. Sorry to all my "Makai" fans! But hopefully I'll be updating this more often.

This chapter is kinda short but I'm already working on the next chapter. :) No worries.

Enjoy!

p.s. I've put my heart and soul into "I'll Never Forget." so if people would tell me what they think of that too I'd love it! BUT I'm glad "Makai" is popular because the possibilities for "Makai" are endless!

* * *

I woke up the next morning around 5:30. Yeah I know that's pretty early for the weekend. But I never know when I'm going to get called into work.

I got up and decided to make some breakfast. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

I pouted a little and let my head drop. Empty. I opened the cabinet and found nothing but spices. I growled slightly and whined to myself, "Dammit! I'm starving!"

Just then I heard my cell phone ring, still in my bed room. I ran out of my kitchen, through my living room, jumped over my couch, slid onto my bed, reached for my phone, and answered. "Hello?"

"Well hi there!" I heard Kiba's voice say through the phone.

I smiled a bit and replied, "What can I do ya for, so early in the morning?"

I heard a slight chuckle as he said, "A lot of us are going out for breakfast? You wanna come?"

My eyes lit up as I yelled into the phone, "Oh my gosh, Kiba! You're my savior!"

He laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. Text me your address and I'll pick you up around 6:30, okay?"

I smiled and said "Sure! See ya soon!"

With that I hung up the phone and sent him my address.

I went to the bathroom and did my daily routine. By the end of it, I looked pretty good in my opinion. I let my hair out, and it came down to my thighs in a wave. I put on a bit on eyeliner and mascara, which really made my eyes pop. I put on a dark pink lip gloss that was brand new, Ai gave it to me last week. I wore black jean shorts and a purple tank top. Over the tank top I had a short, sleeveless black hoodie. The bottom of the hoodie was just below my chest. I wore purple converse and had finished all this just as my doorbell rang.

I looked in the mirror one last time before I opened the door and of course standing there waiting was Kiba.

He had on a black and red long sleeved shirt and black jeans, he was also wearing converse but they were black with red shoe strings.

He was looking out at the street until I opened the door. He turned around to look at me and I saw his jaw drop.

I giggled a little at his expression and closed the door behind me. I locked the door and put the key in my pocket. I turned around to look at Kiba and he was blushing.

I grinned at how awkward he must have felt right now. "Hi." I said in a nice innocent voice.

"H-Hi." He stuttered slightly.

I smiled and asked, "So where are we going?"

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and answered with a nervous grin, "Just a restaurant that we always go to. It's Naruto's favorite."

"Okay!" I chirped happily as we began to walk over there.

The walk wasn't long. Only about ten minutes. On the way there me and Kiba talked randomly about anything we could think of.

Suddenly we stopped in front of a small restaurant. The name read "Ichiraku Ramen." I had heard of it before but I'd never been there.

We walked in and there were about ten booths lined up against each wall and chairs on the other side of the tables. It was designed so you could have a lot of small groups of people, or a few big groups of people.

It felt pretty cozy and I liked it. On one side, there was four or five people who looked like businessmen, eating breakfast before they had to get to work. On the other side was six familiar male faces, and one unfamiliar male face. There were three unfamiliar female faces, and unfortunately one female face that I recognized all too well. Sakura.

I pulled Kiba to me a little and moved around so I was slightly hiding behind Kiba. He was facing me, and I whispered to him, "I don't think I should be here."

He gave me a questioning look, "Why not?" he whispered back.

I sighed, "Remember when I told you I punched a girl through a wall?"

"Yeah.." he answered back hesitantly.

"Well the pink haired one is that girl." I said pointing in her direction.

He got a big grin and basically screamed in a whisper, "Oh my god! That's hilarious!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "This is serious! I can't be here."

He pouted and put his hand to my forearm, "It'll be fine." He said, giving me a reassuring look.

I don't know what it is. But I believed him.

"Promise?.." I said in a nervous voice.

"Promise." he answered with a comforting smile.

"Fine." I said with a nervous smile. Scared of what could possibly happen this morning.


	11. Ramen

Okay! Here it is! Another update. I would absolutely love it if people would review!

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

I swallowed hard as we began walking to the table. Suddenly I stopped and pulled Kiba to me once again.

He had a slight grin on his face as he said, "Just can't help but try to keep me all to yourself, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and said in a sarcastic voice, "As irresistible as you are Kiba, I just want to have the high ground if I'm going to do this."

I looked to the side of his shoulder to see the table. Then continued. "What's all the girls name, and who's the boy I've never seen before?"

He looked over his shoulder and seemed to study the table. He turned back and answered. "The girl and the end of the table across from Naruto is Hinata. She's a really close friend of mine and Shino. The girl on the other side of the table next to Neji is Tenten. She's close friends of Neji and Lee."

I raised my eyebrows and interrupted him, "By the way, where is Lee?"

He gave me a smile and said, "Oh yeah! He's doing after school training with Guy-Sensei. He's on the track team. Okay anyway back to them." he said pointing back.

"Choji is the guy across from Neji. The only reason he doesn't go to our school is because he's home schooled. And the girl next to Shikmaru is Ino."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Can we go sit now?" he said with a grin.

"Yes sir!" I said as we once again began out walk to the table.

While we did I decided to observe the table.

On the side with the booths, Choji sat at the end of the table, and was already eatting and listening to Shikamaru talk. You could tell he was complaining about something, because he was sitting back with a life-sucks expression on his face. Next them was Ino, who was sitting next to Sasuke and Sakura was on the other side of Sasuke. They were both obviously trying to get Sasukes attention at the same time, and Sasuke looked extremely annoyed. He just leaned against the table, not looking in either of their directions. Naruto was trying to talk to Sakura, and she just ignored his or shushed him. I found myself quite angry at her rudeness. Sasuke's was understandable. Sakura was a bitch, and I don't know yet about Ino. But Naruto was such a sweet heart.

On the the other side of the table, across from Naruto sat Hinata. She was sitting there with a blush and fiddling with her fingers. Next to her was Shino. Who seemed to be doing exactly what I was doing, observing the table. Next to Shino was two empty seats. Obviously for me and Kiba. Next to that seat was Tenten who was having a discussion with Neji who next to her and at the end of the table.

(So this is the seating arrangement.)

[Choji Shika Ino Sasu Saku Naru  
Neji Ten Kiba Makai Shino Hina]

As we were nearing the table, my heart was beating out of control. I was so beyond nervous that I thought it was really possible that I would die.

We reached the seats and Kiba just had to get attention by announcing his arrival.

"Hey Guys!" he waved with a smile as we sat in our chairs.

I looked down at first and don't really know if I regretted looking up or not. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino all had small smiles on their face and were looking at me. Naruto basically jumped out of his seat and smiled and waved to me. Ino, Tenten, Choji, and Hinata just looked at me, having no opinion about me. Sakura, on the other hand, was staring at me with such hate.

Sakura got up in her chair, pointed at me and screamed, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Everyone looked at her really confused. But Kiba was just grinning at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke said to her, still not looking at her.

"She.. Well She.. I.." She was trying to say something to make me look bad.

It was truly funny to me. I smiled up at her and said in the nicest voice possible, "I'm just having breakfast with the friends I made at school Sakura."

Her face got totally red as I saw the anger rising her body. But regardless I just kept smiling.

Naruto smiled and said, "Yay! You totally came!" he said with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

This caused me to giggle as I responded, "Yes. I totally came."

"It's a good thing I ordered for both of you ahead of time!" Naruto said as he watched our meals come out. Kiba quickly introduced me to Choji, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata before the bowls reached us.

Absolutely all of us had Ramen. I mean I guess I should have expected it. This was a Ramen place after all.

Naruto and Kiba seemed to be having a race to see who could eat the most bowls of Ramen the fastest. It was adorable to watch.

Choji was stuffing his face and Shikamaru was eating slowly.

Neji was eating while Tenten was eating and talking to him.

Shino ate in silence. Hinata was eating and watching Naruto out of the corner of her eye. It was obvious she had a thing for him.

Ino was still trying to talk to Sasuke as he was eating. While Sakura was eating but looked incredibly pissed. She obviously didn't want people to know that I.. well, kicked her ass. So she would keep quiet about it.

I felt pretty awkward. I wasn't really part of this group. You could tell that there was just a tight bond between all these people. It's not exactly something to be around and not a part of.

I looked down at my Ramen, which was almost done. Kinda just playing with the noddles in the bowl with my chopsticks.

Suddenly I heard Sasuke say, "So when are we going to do a tutoring session?"

I looked up and Sasuke was looking at me directly, with slight smirk.

Ino got really silent and looked just a pissed as Sakura was before, and now Sakura looked like she was a deranged murderer.

I smiled and said, "Well I would prefer a weekday. I tend to end up working on the weekend."

"Well I'll give you my number and just text me when you're free." he said as he pulled out his phone and showed me his number. He reached completely across the table to show me, obviously trying to hide it from Sakura and Ino.

Ino suddenly burst in, "B-But Sasuke! I've known you for years! I don't have your number!"

"Well that's because I don't want you to have it." he said calmly as he put his cell phone back in his pocket after I programmed it into my phone.

Just then I got a text from a coworker telling me to come to work.

I pulled out enough money to pay for my bowl and probably six others. This was my first time out with them so I might as well impress them.

I stood from my chair and gave everyone a smile, "It was nice guys, thanks. But I need to get to work."

I looked to Choji, then Tenten, then Hinata, then Ino as I said, "It was nice meeting you all."

Choji, Tenten, and Hinata all gave me a smile, but Ino just looked annoyed.

I set the money on the table. I waved to them as I jogged out the door and to my house, I didn't bother to look back.


	12. Oh No

I have NO idea why it takes me so long to update this story!

I guess I just want it to be perfect. ^.^

PLEASE REVIEW!

** Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

I got to my house and changed into my uniform as quickly as I could. My co-worker was thankfully picking me up and taking me to work.

In my line of work, we often have new places we have to be everyday. And this would be my first time at this address. So my co-worker would be picking me up.

Just as I had finished getting dressed my phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm right out side." my co-worker responded.

"Okay I'll be right out." I said and immediatly hung up afterwards. I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was right. I couldn't afford to look anything less than neat. Especially with my job.

I quickly jogged out and came to the passengers side of the car.

"Thanks for picking me up, Deki." I said as I buckled my seatbelt.

"No problem." he said giving me a warm smile.

Deki was one of the nicest people I've ever known. From the very start me and him were really good friends. He was going to turn twenty soon, and he still looked like a high-school student to me. His skin was basically flawless. Unlike most people after leaving high-school who start to have slight wrinkles from worries, he was always calm of smiling softly. His skin was slightly pale, but in a good way. He had black hair that didn't quite touch his shoulders, that was cut in layers. His eyes were a very dark, almost black, brown and he wore oval like glasses.

I smiled at him back, "So where is this place?" I asked.

He chuckled a little and responded, "You should feel lucky. It's in a really REALLY nice part of town. I haven't seen it yet but this house is probably just below a mansion. It'll pay real good."

"Good. I need money." I laughed.

We we're in the car for about ten more minuets until he finally stopped infront of the house. The house was absolutly beautiful. It was about three stories high and it was a pure white color. The outside had a stone walk way to the front door and a fountain in the middle of the walk way, where the two sides of the stone curved around it. There was alot of trees in the front that created shade, and gardens on both sides of the house.

"Wow." I heard Deki say as he observed the house, just as I did. "Breath taking."

"Yeah.." I sighed. I turned to Deki and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for the ride!"

I walked out of the car and gave him a small wave and smile as he drove away.

I looked nervously at the house. Like Deki said, whoever owned this house had a lot of money. Money equals power. So in other words, if I mess up this job in the slightest, I could get fired.

I sighed. Why me?

I slowly walked up the stone walkway. As I did I looked down and took a closer look at it. It was obvious that whoever had done this, cared very much about detail. The stones were aligned perfectly and practically looked like priceless jewels. I almost felt ashamed of myself as I walked on them.

But obviously whoever owned this house now, didn't much care how it looked. Weeds had started to grow over and around the stones, not very well taken care of.

As I neared the fountain I looked inside to see that their were leaves inside the water, which had left a brownish tint to the water. I frowned at this, noticing the detail that was put into making this fountain. It had an incredible pearl white shine all around in. And the floor of it looked like it was made of diamonds.

My attention turned to the gardens that I was nearing. They were full of beautiful flowers, but alot of them had died and were being over run by weeds. That made my heart drop.

I've always loved flowers and admired their beauty. They are living creatures that literally just have to sit there and look pretty. And for some reason that appealed to me.

As I came to the door, I noticed that the door was a pale gold color, almost like white gold. I found myself questioning if it might be real gold. Then I noticed that above the door was a symbol. The symbol looked like a red fan with a white handle. I knew I had recognized it from somewhere, but I couldn't remember at this moment from where.

I knocked slowly on the door and wait a few moments before the door swung open.

Fuck. I looked up to the man before me, wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans. His long hair tied in a ponytail like I had seen it just yesterday, and a blank look on his face.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows with kind of a cocky smirk. His voice came out smooth, just as I had heard it before, but almost tauntingly. "Makai, I didn't expect that you would be the one they sent."

I stood there horrified. I could feel the heat on my face, it must have matched the red color of my hair by now.

He gave me a small smile and stepped to the side, motioning for me to come in. I gave him a nervous smile and slowly walked past him.

If it wasn't for the complete an utter horror I felt right now, I would have admired the living room decor. Red couches and chairs with black wood coffee tables and side tables. A fireplace to the far side of the room and a huge screen TV in front of the couches, of course having the latest sound and gaming systems.

I turned to him, still holding my nervous smile. He kept his small smile and broke the silence as he said, "You know a maid outfit suits you."

I felt the blush come to my face once again. My black skirt ended about three inches above my knees, with a white apron covering about half of it. The rest of the apron came up like any other to my shoulders. And the short sleeves came out like the ones you'd see princess wear on their dresses. On the top of my head was the head dress that all maids wear. I wore white stockings and black high heel shoes. White gloves came up a little past my elbows.

My eyebrow twitched a little as I had to keep but the respectful act I must keep no matter what during a job. "Thank you, sir."

His eyebrow raised a little and his smirk grew. "I'd prefer if you called my by my name."

I bowed slightly in respect, "Yes, Uchiha-sama."

The rolled his eyes a little and said, "My first name."

I looked up at him and then bowed my head again saying, "Yes, Itachi-sama."

He then smiled and said, "Well I'm sure you know how to do your job better than I do. Go ahead." He said as he began to walk up the stairs.

I watched him for a minuet until some things occurred to my mind. "Wait, Itachi-sama!"

He turned his head to look at me, "Yes?"

I fidgeted, a bit nervous but asked, "Would you like me to clean up both inside and out? And is there any places that you don't want me entering?"

He walked up the stairs yelling both answers down as he disappeared, "Yes! And No!"

I sighed as I began my work.

* * *

I had just finished cleaning downstairs, which consisted of the living room, dining room, kitchen, and an office of some sort. It was easy cleaning the first three, but the office was hard. I didn't really know what not to touch and what I could. I did my best to avoid papers, not wanting to mess up anything.

Just as I was about to go up stairs the front door opened. I turned my head to see who it was and stopped in my tracks when I saw that it was Sasuke.

As he walked in he immediately looked to me, his eyes full of surprise. "Makai?"

I bowed and said, "Welcome home, Uchiha-sama."

He looked at me very confused, "What the fuck?" He asked.

I gave him a nervous smile and said, "I have been appointed over to this house as a maid, If their is anything I can do for you Uchiha-sama please inform me."

He gave me a weird look and said, "Well for one you could start calling me by my name."

I nodded and said, "Yes, Sasuke-sama."

He looked at me annoyed and said, "Get rid of the sama part."

I nodded not wanting to annoy him any further. "Yes, Sasuke."

He nodded and then walked up the stairs past me. Just as he did Itachi walked down. He looked around.

"You did a wonderful job." He said in amazement.

I gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you, Itachi-sama."

He smiled at me and said, "You can go home now if you'd like. I'm sure you could just come back another day to finish the rest."

I gave him a small bow and said, "Thank you, Itachi-sama."

And with that I left.

* * *

I called Deki and he came and picked me up. I made sure to stay calm and collected, just incase anyone may see me.

But as Deki pulled in and I got in the car I let myself go. For the first ten minuets I just sat in the passenger seat sulking.

"Oh my god! I should just kill myself now!" I said as I hit my head against the window.

Deki laughed a bit and said "What's getting to you?"

I sighed and said, "Two boys that go to my school live there.."

He laughed a bit and said, "Why is that bad?"

I gave him a mean look and said, "Imagine how a whole bunch of teenage boys are going to react to the one girl in their school, being a maid!"

Deki was silent for a moment until he busted out laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him.

He grinned at me and said, "But I can totally imagine it!" He looked at me evilly for a moment then said in his best impression of a sexy girl voice, "Is their anything else you'd like me to do, Master?"

I glared at him and felt my eyebrow twitch. "I don't call anyone Master!"

As we reached my house, he stopped the car. He laughed and turned to me, leaning really close, "I bet I could get you to call me Master." he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't even this about it cradle robber!" I said with a laugh as I got out of the car. Deki could have a tendency to be a huge pervert at times.

He laughed and said, "Have a good night, Makai!"

I waved to him as I walked up my steps.

* * *

As I got upstairs I jumped onto my bed. I looked at the clock, 8:30. Not too late but I just felt exhausted.

I jumped in the shower and took a really long shower. After which I just soaked in the bath for a while.

Finally after my skin looked like a prune I got out of the bath and changed into some pajamas.

When I looked at the clock now, it was 10:45. I yawned a bit and turned off my lights. I walked to my bed and laid down, getting as comfortable as I could.

Just as I was getting comfortable my phone vibrated, indicating that I got a text.

I growled slightly and picked up my phone from the counter. What I saw made up for it.

It was a text from Kiba that said, "I'm glad you came with me this morning, maybe it can be a regular thing :) Goodnight, Makai."

I smiled with a slight blush and texted back, "We'll see. Goodnight, Kiba."


	13. OMG!

So, I had originally planned to write more for this, but I got major writers block for a while and got stuck. .

I started looking back and realized that it has been 2 years! Wow! O.o

I'm not really sure if this is still relevant.. SO if you would like me to continue, review or message me and if enough people still seem to care I'll go for it again! But if not, and you'd like to know I'll just give a summary of how I wanted it to continue and end. (I know it sucks not knowing how a story ends!)

So let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
